Crafting
Resource gathering in Earthrise In Earthrise, there will be two different types of material. These materials will fall under the classification of "common" and "rare". Common materials will be available through npc vendors, and will include the required items to build the lower end, and more common items in the game; IE ammunition.(QOTW 04212008) On Resources and Transportation Issues Being common these materials will be widely available on the server. The prices of these materials will vary depending on the status of the mines which produce them across Enterra. As more mines are safeguarded from NPC attack, more will remain open and the price will fall; the opposite is also true.(QOTW 04212008) On Resources and Transportation Issues Rare materials will be available only in finite amounts in the form of harvestable deposits located across the island. In order to obtain the materials; guilds will have to build mining facilities on conquered to harvest these resources. These materials will be used in the production of mid, to high level items in the game which will comprise of most of the items available to be created in the game. It must also be noted that adding, or removing designs from an items recipe will increase or decrease accordingly the amount of the rare resources needed.(QOTW 03032008) A bit more about crafting... These materials will also be obtainable in smaller quantities without the aide of a guild. This will be possible in two ways; quests and dismantling/refining existing items. Different repeatable quests will be provided by the different in game organizations which will provide players with rare resources as part of their reward. Players will also be able to dismantle items into their components and process them for extraction of the rare resources they may contain. This process however will yield resources and components of lower quality.(QOTW 07142008) Rare Resources - The How, When and Why Crafting in Earthrise. In this world, most everything will be creatable. This means that in addition to the weapons, armor, and related devices people will be also able to create custom tailored drugs, medicines, building, and vehicles including mechs. Crafting will rely on the system of using resources to build the components, and from there using the components to build the item in question. Some of these components will be specific to the item in question, while others will be of use to many related item. An example of this is the existence of the hand gun grip vs the electronic chipset. The hand gun grip will be of use in the creation of many guns, while the electronic chipset will pertain to more specific items.(QOTW 03032008) A bit more about crafting... In addition to the creation of the components from the raw materials and resources. Players will also be able to break down pre-existing items into components for use in other items. The catch to this is, that in breaking down another item, the quality of the components are reduced which in turn reduces the effectiveness of the item being produced. This can continue to the point where the component completely breaks down and becomes useless, so it must be thrown out in favor of a new component.(QOTW 03032008) A bit more about crafting... The breaking down and refining of resources and components will also require specific skill sets depending on the item being created or broken down/refined. Some of these skills will include mechanics, engineering, construction, and programming in several different categories.(QOTW 03032008) A bit more about crafting... In crafting, the "blue print" or knowledge of what is made will come in the form of rewards for loyalty to specific organizations within the faction that they serve. Much like a currency you will gain loyalty to the faction by performing assorted missions, and will be able to exchange the loyalty for information, and blueprints.Earthrise HQ DE exclusive interview Pt2 english version Category:Gameplay